


Heartbeat

by eternalsession



Category: Pokemon Reborn
Genre: ...im also not doing a self insert with decibel, Fluff as hell, Other, cain is my waifu pls, id have hella more lines, personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Decibel improve their relationship. Someone said that I "didn't need an alternate storyline" to romance Cain, so Cain/Decibel is canon forever. :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

“Cain.” Decibel said, calling out to him. The male was seated on the edge of the docks in the Coral Ward, with his headphones in. The water wasn’t yet purified, however, it was safe enough to dip his feet in without worry of contracting Ebola-something-or-other.

“Cain!” Decibel said, louder. No response. Xe shook xyr head and ran xyr hand through xyr head. Xe marched over to Cain, but didn’t say anything. Simply, plopped down next to Cain and pulled xyr knees up to xyr chest. The male didn’t turn his head, but snaked his hand down to xyr hand and locked fingers with it.

Decibel already knew though. Xe knew that it meant nothing romantic, but it could. But it didn’t, because he didn’t want to freak xyr out. Xe took a headphone out of Cain’s ear and shared music with him, until he was ready to talk. For a while, it was silent. That’s how Cain liked it; silent. He didn’t need to talk, because he was more comfortable staying silent. He never felt like he had to make conversation for himself, but for others. He was very self conscious.

“Decibel, you know…,” He started, but stopped. Xe tilted xyr head. “...I used to be in love, once.” Decibel rolled xyr eyes.

“Don’t do the whole Corey thing on me again.” Xe chided. Cain giggled, hollow.

“No, no, relax. They didn’t die.” He said, smiling. “They were just... toxic.” Decibel opened xyr mouth but Cain stopped xem.

“That wasn’t a pun, rest assured.” Decibel pretended to wipe sweat off of xyr brow. “...Anyway. They were a good person, but…a terrible datefriend. I ended up idolizing them. Let me tell you, from experience, no one wants to date their hero.” He said, in a joking but somehow serious voice. Serious but somehow joking? He didn’t seem like he was overly depressed, but you could get that vibe. It’s hard to explain.

“...So what did you do? What happened?”

“Well, I broke up with them. But, in the end… I felt like I cared more about us than they did. Like, they were sad at first but, for months, almost 6 months I was sad and crying and bent out of shape and in tears and they… didn’t care. You should have seen me. I would be fine but if you left me 40 seconds to my thoughts I would be in a puddle of tears on the floor.” He laughed. Decibel smiled, but didn’t find it funny.

“Well that’s trash. Why did you care so much?” Decibel asked, stretching out xyr legs. Xyr feet only barely hung over the ledge.

“Because, they were my first true love. It’s funny, now that I think about it,” Cain said, cracking another giggle. “You always try so hard to fall in love, but parents say don’t rush it. You think, ‘well you’re just a bitter old man, time waits for no man!’ but suddenly you’re in love and you’re a person with a stab wound, gushing emotion everywhere, you’re on a roller coaster, and it moves fast. You’re on the edge of vomiting but you never do because everytime you’re about to do it the coaster twists again, and then suddenly it just-- stops.” He said, squeezing xyr hand a little.

“I can’t say I know the feeling.” Decibel said, resting xyr head on Cain’s shoulder.

“Are you aro or something?” He asked, still not moving.

“Demi. Never really found anyone really appealing. I heard about love, and what it does to people and… It’s not worth it. People get into wars over love. What’s the point of having great power if you’re forced to use it?” Decibel said, slowly and meticulously.

“What do you mean?” Cain said, a little confused.

“The point of knowing Karate is not to go out on the streets and rough up some thugs. The point of knowing Karate is that, if someone runs up on you, and you’re both unarmed, you know how to approach the situation and you’re not dead meat. You don’t learn Karate to harm, you use it to protect. That’s the same with love, I guess. You get power with love, but you end up either harming or getting harmed.”

“...Do think love is bullshit, then?” Cain said, curiously. Xe could tell he was just masking another emotion, but what, xe was unsure of.

“Nah.” Xe said, shortly.

“Would you be interested in a little something-something with me?” Cain said, suggestively. Xe giggled.

“Only if you’re interested in a little something-something with me.” Decibel followed with an eyebrow gesture. Cain laughed.

“Is that so? Where do I sign up for said something-something with Mx.Decibel?” He said, returning the eyebrow gesture.

Xe stood up quickly, and pulled out a pair of fake glasses with the nose and the mustache and pantomimed sitting at a desk, sorting papers.

“Next!”

Cain stood up, took a deep breath, and pretended to walk in. “Hello, yes, I’m Cain LaRue. I’m here to audition for the part of Mx.Decibel’s something-something.” He said, and cleared his throat. Decibel pretended to lean back, and almost fell over. Xe ended up sending out Xyr Sableye for support.

Decibel mimicked checking him out, then lowering xyr spectacles.

“Well, you pass entry level.” Xe said, then held out a finger, gesturing for him to come closer. “Take a seat.”

“There are no chairs.”

“Have a seat.”

“But-”

“Have a seat.”

Cain silently pretended to be sitting. Decibel smiled. “So what brings you here today, Mr.LaRue?” Xe asked, resting xyr elbows on the imaginary table. At this point, Sableye was holding up both Cain and Decibel with unseeable (to humans) power.

“Well, Mx.Decibel told me that I might be able to arrange something with Xyr.” Cain said, a little timid. Acting.

“Well, how will you do it? You have to go through me before you can meet her. What will you do to get to her?” Xe said, with a smirk on xyr face.

“Anything!” He said, enthusiastically.

“Anything?” Xe said, suggestively.

 _“...Aaanything.”_ He said, confirming.

Decibel burst into laughter, throwing off the fake spectacles. Cain simultaneously laughed, clenching his stomach. After they shared their laugh, and Cain wiped a tear out of his eye, Decibel sat straight up.

“You get the job. From now on, I’m Mx.LaRue.” Xe said, with a wink. Cain giggled.

Now, Sableye, being the little… prankster… he is, well. He wanted it his way. He already stopped by Burger King and got himself a whopper but he still needed it his way. Using his ghost magic, he slid Cain closer to Decibel until they were really close. Decibel turned xyr head, and Sableye could only be spotted with a giggle… A rather sinister looking giggle, come to think, but… details.

 _“...Casper.”_ Xe said, and immediately he stopped. But the damage was already done. Xe turned xyr head and Cain was really close to xyr face.

“Uh, hey, Decibel. Casper’s a little prankster, that one…” He giggled nervously. He had good breath, Decibel thought, for someone who’s a poison type reserve. And good skin. And good style. And soft looking lips. No wait, calm down.

“...You can’t move, can you?” Xe asked.

“Nope.” He laughed nervously.

The next events happened really quickly. There was a giggle, a small one, and you knew who it was. Then, the crashing of lips against each other, but neither resisting. And suddenly, Cain had his arms wrapped around Decibel, and Decibel hand xyr hands on his face. And they kissed like that, for about 30 seconds. It wasn’t sloppy by any means though. It was all clean and planned and crisp. No movements (or kisses) wasted.

And suddenly they were staring into each other’s eyes, and Cain smiled again.

“Alright, alright. You definitely pass.” Xe said, not touching xyr lips. “And, Casper?”  Xe said, turning.

“Nice!” Cain said, and gave him a thumbs up. Casper giggled, and vanished into his pokeball. Decibel lowered xyr head and shook it.

“Don’t egg him on, please. He’s already Prank-y enough…”

“Prank... _y_?”

“I hope that’s a word.”

Cain laughed. “It is now.”

Decibel stood up, and offered to help up Cain. They both stood up, and walked out of the Coral Ward, hand in hand, through to the gate. Cain stood before the Gate, and looked up, before inserting the key, and opening open the large gates with the assistance of Decibel.

“You don’t have to do this alone, you know.”

**“...And neither do you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC GOING ON AND I DID THIS IM TRASH,,, ,, ,   
> BUT ANYWAY I REALLY LIKE CAIN,, , , , IM NOT A PSYCHO HE'S REALLY CUTE AND THAT GUY REALLY HURT MY FEELINGS LOWKEY BUT  
> PLEASE ENJOY, IT'S GOOD   
> EXPECT SOMETHING WITH FERN IN IT BECAUSE WHAT A FUCKING PRICK
> 
> GONNA UPDATE MY HOMOGAY SOON OKAY


End file.
